Nobody's Fault
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: “I just can’t help but…but feel like it was my fault.” She sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with hot salty tears. TxG


**Nobody's Fault**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys! Okay so I'm going to be leaving for my cottage and New Jersey next weekend and I will be gone for three weeks so I am just adding a few stories now before I go…just thought that I would be nice! Ha-ha anyway, please read and review this story; it would mean a lot if you did. Also, the two songs featured in this story was written by me, so don't go looking for it on the internet.**

**Summary: ****"I just can't help but…but feel like it was my fault." She sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with hot salty tears. **

**

* * *

  
**

Troy Bolton sat at his desk in his drama class, talking to his friends Chad and Zeke while they waited for Ms. Darbus to enter the classroom. It was a warm May morning and Troy was at ease. The weather was warm and beautiful; his basketball team had just returned from a tournament in New Jersey the previous day and he was in love. He was in love with Gabriella Montez. They had started dating about a month after the March break and things couldn't have felt more right between them. She made him feel like he was special and he could be whoever he wanted to be and he didn't have to feel bad about being who he was when he was with her. Troy rarely found that in anyone; Gabriella was the first he ever felt like that with. Troy could even make lists of why he loved her so much. It was only a few months, but Troy knew for sure that he was in love with Gabriella.

Upon thinking about Gabriella, Troy then realized that Gabriella wasn't at her desk. Troy raised an eyebrow. Gabriella was always at her desk talking to Taylor and Sharpay. It soon occurred to Troy that Gabriella wasn't in the class. Troy had been in New Jersey for a week with his team and he had stopped getting calls from Gabriella two days before he came back home. Troy ruled out that maybe Gabriella was sick and she was staying home. Just then, Ms. Darbus had walked in the room, her vibrant red poncho catching everyone's attention. Everyone immediately hid their cell phones and stayed in their seats and watched as she got ready to teach the class the importance of learning Shakespeare. Ten minutes into the class, she had gotten sidetracked and began to rattle on about when she had attended a Shakespeare play. As Troy began to find himself zoning in and out of reality, there was a sudden gentle knock at the door. Troy whipped his head to see who it was and his eyes widened in shock. It was Gabriella.

Gabriella looked like she hadn't slept in a few days; she was pale like a ghost and her eyes were red and puffy, suggesting she had been crying. Gabriella wore faded jeans, a pair of flip-flops and she was wearing a shapeless tank top. Troy stared at her and saw that she was trembling. It was almost like she had been hiding something that was bottled up inside, slowly eating away at her. Ms. Darbus had turned to her, about to lecture her on being late but her eyes softened when she saw how distraught Gabriella looked. Ms. Darbus slowly walked over to Gabriella and put a hand on her shoulder, and asked her something in hardly a whisper so the class couldn't hear. Gabriella pulled a note out and handed it to her. Ms. Darbus read the note and her eyes widened. She looked back up at Gabriella, shock still in her eyes but before she could say anything, Gabriella walked right past her and went to her desk in the back. During the rest of class, Ms. Darbus had assigned the class to work on a song that they would have to sing the next day.

As soon as the bell rang for second period, Gabriella did not hesitate to grab her stuff and bolt out of the classroom. Watching as she ran out of the class, Troy grabbed his things and he tried to chase after her, but by the time he got out into the hallway, she was lost in the sea of people flooding the hallway. Troy looked around and pushed a few people aside to try and find Gabriella. Troy saw Gabriella running halfway down the hall to get to her next class. Troy knew that her next class was chemistry and it was right across from his biology class. Troy chased after her and he had finally caught onto her and he noticed that she was still pacing from him to get to her class. Troy didn't understand why Gabriella was hiding like this. Gabriella always told him what was wrong, no matter what was bothering her. Why was she suddenly hiding now?

"Gabriella, can you please stop?" Troy asked as he paced from behind, trying to catch up with her. Gabriella didn't slow down and she continued to walk at a fast pace.

"Please don't follow me Troy." Gabriella said just above a whisper, her voice trembling from her tears and she ran into her chemistry class, without even giving Troy a chance to even talk or say anything else. Troy stood outside her class, just staring into open space. What was going on with Gabriella? He didn't understand. Why didn't Gabriella trust him?

Troy impatiently stared at the clock in his biology class. The bell was about to ring for lunch. He and Gabriella both had the same lunch and he knew that she couldn't run away from him there. As soon as the bell rang, Troy was out the door waiting outside of Gabriella's chemistry class. He watched as people began to exit the classroom. He smiled and waved at Taylor and Sharpay as they exited the class and then he was shocked to discover they were the last ones in the class. Gabriella wasn't there. How did she leave so early? Troy is always out before her. Troy turned to Sharpay and Taylor who were standing in front of Taylor's locker as she got her lunch. Troy ran to them, worry clearly in his eyes.

"Sharpay, Taylor where did Gabriella go?" Troy asked. Sharpay turned to look at Troy and she had the same worry in her eyes.

"I have no idea…she was breaking down in chemistry and she wouldn't talk to anyone. About half an hour after class started, she just went up to the teacher and said something and she just left." Sharpay informed him, not knowing much. Taylor nodded her head as she closed her locker.

"She hasn't been at school since Monday and its Thursday. I called her house and her cell phone but she didn't call me back. You and Chad came back from New Jersey yesterday afternoon right?" Taylor asked inquisitively. Troy replayed yesterday's events in his head and he nodded his head.

"She didn't call you or anything?" Sharpay asked in disbelief. Troy shook his head. Gabriella always called him when he got back. Even when he called her, she didn't even pick up.

"No." Troy said, unable to believe it himself. Taylor and Sharpay exchanged worried glances and then back at Troy.

"Something's not right. There's something she's not telling us." Taylor said, the worry never leaving her dark brown eyes. Troy bit his lip and nodded. He was always one of the first people Gabriella confessed her feelings too…why was she suddenly refraining?

"Come on, let's go to lunch…we'll talk more there." Sharpay said, grabbing Taylor by her arm and dragging her towards the cafeteria. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan and Chad were talking about their drama assignment, but Troy followed but he hardly spoke, due to his mind being occupied with fret about his girlfriend. Troy wanted to do something to prove to Gabriella that she was cared about. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. Then suddenly, an idea came into his mind.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Troy abruptly said catching his friends off guard. Ryan looked at Troy and raised his eyebrows.

"What idea do you have?" Ryan asked.

"I have the perfect idea of how to make Gabriella feel better." Troy briefly said. Kelsi turned her full attention to Troy, interested.

"What idea?" Kelsi asked.

"What are we going to do Bolton?" Chad asked, following up to Kelsi's question. Troy looked at his friends and he grinned. With a proud grin, he began to tell them the idea. Once he finished explaining the idea, his friends all grinned and loved the idea. With no hesitation, they all got to work.

--

Troy nervously sat in his desk the next day. He looked back at Chad and he shared the same nervous stare. Troy stared back up at the front and he sighed. He had stopped by Gabriella's house yesterday after school. She wasn't home. Troy had snuck into her house through her balcony and he inspected the entire house. Gabriella was nowhere to be found. It was almost like Gabriella had disappeared. Just as Troy thought that Gabriella disappeared, Gabriella entered the classroom, still in a fragile state. Unable to just sit there and watch her, Troy got up from his seat and he grabbed Gabriella and forced her into a hug. Troy felt Gabriella tense up and she just placed her hands weakly on his sides, closing her eyes to refuse the tears from falling. Troy rested his cheek on her head, trying his hardest to get through to her.

"I love you." Troy told her, hoping that it would make her feel better. But she didn't; she just nodded her head and forced herself out of his arms and went to her desk. Troy stood there like an idiot as he watched her set herself up at her desk. Troy began to fear that maybe it was something he had done to make her upset. His mind was suddenly interrupted by Ms. Darbus and her loud raspy voice.

"Well Mr. Bolton, seeing as how you are at the front already you can be first to present your song." Ms. Darbus informed him. Troy whirled around and shook his head.

"Actually Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Taylor and I are presenting a song together." Troy told her. Ms. Darbus stared at him skeptically and she just nodded her head, allowing the others up to the front. The class watched as Kelsi got herself ready at her keyboard, Chad got out his acoustic guitar and Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Troy got ready to sing. Troy made eye contact with Gabriella and he gave her a weak smile.

"This song is for Gabriella. It's called 'we're still your best friends.'" Troy announced. Gabriella stared at him in shock as Kelsi began to play her keyboard and Chad began to strum his guitar. Before everyone knew it, music took over the classroom.

"_We're always going to be there for you and we won't ever go away,_

_When you're sad we'll wipe your tears away and make you smile,_

_We know that you've been sad and alone but we want you to know, _

_We're still your best friends_

_We know that you can hold on (hold on)_

_We know that you are strong (strong)_

_But you can't keep on pretending anymore (oh no)_

_You have to tell us what's wrong_

_We're always going to be there for you and we won't ever go away,_

_When you're sad we'll wipe your tears away and make you smile,_

_We know that you've been sad and alone but we want you to know, _

_We're still your best friends_

_Keep smiling, keep shining and just count on me to make it better,_

_We'll be there in a heartbeat to love you through it all,_

_That's what best friends are for…_

_We're always going to be there for you and we won't ever go away,_

_When you're sad we'll wipe your tears away and make you smile,_

_We know that you've been sad and alone but we want you to know, _

_We're still your best friends…"_

The six friends finished their song and they were greeted with a loud applause from the class. Everyone was touched by their ballad, which clearly expressed how they felt about their best friend and how concerned they truly were. Troy looked over at Gabriella and he saw that she was crying silently as she stared at him. She bit her lip and just stared at him, unable to get over the amazing words from the song. Troy and the rest of the gang slowly made their way to their desks as the clapping and applauding began to fade. Ms. Darbus got up from her desk and she stood at the front of the classroom and she smiled at the group that had just presented to the class. She was proud and pleased.

"Well done. That was remarkable and the words were inspiring. Who would like to go next?" Ms. Darbus asked the class. No one put their hand up or offered. They all felt that they would be inferior next to them. The class was in silence until a soft and weak voice came from the back. It was Gabriella.

"I'll go." Gabriella offered with pain in her eyes. Ms. Darbus stared at her in shock, not expecting Gabriella to offer. But still, she nodded her head and Gabriella went to the front of the classroom and she handed Kelsi some piano music. Gabriella then turned to the class and she sighed to herself, not believing what she was doing herself but stayed strong.

"This song is called 'I'm sorry.'" Gabriella said, her voice hardly faltering. She nodded her head at Kelsi who began to play the piano, the instrumental melody sounding heartbreaking enough.

"_I'm ashamed…oh I'm ashamed…it was all my fault,_

_I hurt you, I loved you and I lost you,_

_I never imagined I would do this to you, _

_Please forgive me I'm sorry,_

_Oh I'm sorry…I never wanted to do this,_

_Believe me I never wanted this to happen,_

_I'm sorry…please I'm sorry."_

It wasn't until the last note Gabriella let herself break down into tears. She stared at the class who applauded her with tears of their own. Gabriella then made contact with Troy who stared at her, confused. Unable to keep herself together anymore, Gabriella began to sob and she ran out of the classroom. Troy watched her bolt out of the class and he couldn't sit there and wonder if she was okay. He made eye contact with Ms. Darbus, his eyes just asking if he could go. Ms. Darbus nodded her head, wanting Troy to go and check on her. Troy bolted out of the classroom and he ran into the hallway, looking for Gabriella. But then it suddenly occurred to him where she really was; she was at their secret hiding place. She was normally there when she had to think things through. Troy ran in the direction of their secret hideout, hoping that she would tell him what was wrong.

Troy made his was up the stairs on the garden rooftop. When he was up at the top, he saw that Gabriella was asleep on the bench. It was clear that Gabriella didn't have a proper sleep in days. Troy walked over to her and he bent down on his knees and he rubbed her head with his hand, trying to wake her up. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he had to talk to her. He had to find out what was wrong. He wanted to comfort her and assure her that he would support her every step of the way. As he continued to rub her head, Gabriella groaned and her eyes slowly began to open her eyes, her brown orbs staring into his blue ones. For several moments she just stared into his cerulean eyes and said nothing. Troy bit his lip.

"Your song was really good." Troy awkwardly told her. Gabriella sat up from the bench and she looked at him.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Gabriella asked, dismissing Troy's compliment. Troy sighed and he sat on the bench next to her, taking hold of both her hands.

"Gabriella…what's wrong? I'm worried about you." Troy asked. Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and she wanted to tell him, but the fear of breaking down was stopping her.

"Troy no." Gabriella said, just above a whisper and she forced her hands out of his grasp and she tried to walk away, but Troy walked right after her and he grabbed both her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Gabriella, why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm your boyfriend and I love you and I am worried about you. What's wrong?" Troy asked, love and concern expressing itself. Gabriella stared into his eyes. She had to tell him; she couldn't hide it any longer.

"My parents are in a coma." Gabriella finally uttered out. Troy stared at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"What happened?" Troy asked with concern in his eyes. Gabriella bit her lip and she shook her head. There was more to what happened than what she told him.

"They were driving me to the hospital when a drunk driver hit our car." Gabriella vaguely informed him. This is what worried Troy. Why did she need to go to the hospital in the first place?

"Why did you have to go to the hospital? Gabriella, please tell me." Troy pleaded with her. Gabriella began to choke on her sobs but she got a hold of herself to tell Troy the truth.

"They took me to the hospital…because my father wanted me to get an abortion….because I'm pregnant with your child." Gabriella finally told him before she broke down sobbing. Troy felt his eyes widen. Gabriella was pregnant with his baby. He was going to become a father. Gabriella got scared when Troy didn't say anything, so she let another sob escape her lips.

"I told my parents the news and my mother was much more supportive than my dad. He grabbed us and he put us in the car and started to drive to the hospital when…it happened. I was fine but I've staying with my parent's everyday…I can't take it anymore…look at what I've done to them…" Gabriella sobbed violently and began to shake uncontrollably. Troy immediately pulled Gabriella into him and he wrapped his muscular arms around her body. He tightened his grip on her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Gabriella…" Troy said into her hair, trying to soothe her.

"I just can't help but…but feel like it was my fault." She sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with hot salty tears. Hearing those words come from her mouth, Troy slowly lifted his hands and he cupped her cheeks into his hands and made her chocolate eyes meet his sapphire ones.

"Gabriella, listen to me. It was not your fault. Did you tell that driver to get drunk and crash into your parent's car? You didn't know it would happen! It wasn't your fault Gabriella." Troy effectively told her as he gently stroked her cheeks and wiping away most of her tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Gabriella continued to cry and she only shook her head in Troy's broad hands.

"The accident isn't only my fault. I've ruined your life now because I'm pregnant. I ruined both of our lives." Gabriella sobbed, unable to control her incessant shaking.

"Gabriella…listen to me. This isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. The way I look at it, this was fate. If you decide to have the baby, I will stand by you. I will marry you and we can get an apartment together. We'll figure this out. But I need you to know that I love you and I love this baby." Troy told her, his overpowering voice and unconditional love truly getting to her. Gabriella stared into his cobalt eyes and through the tears that stained her cheeks, she managed a smile. And Troy knew that it was her first real smile in a couple of days.

"Thank you." Gabriella gratefully said, her voice unable to go above a whisper. Troy smiled vividly at his girlfriend and he brought her face in closer to his and he captured her lips with his own. Gabriella's arms slowly wrapped around his neck while Troy's right hand remained on her cheek and his other hand snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her in close to his well-built body. When they were both lacking oxygen, they pulled away from each other and they pressed their foreheads against each other. Gabriella smiled lovingly at Troy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you so much." Gabriella told him, feeling somewhat more relieved that she had told him what was wrong. Troy smiled and he stroked his cheek.

"I love you too…come on, let's get out of here…you can sleep at my house if you want." Troy told her, letting go of her cheek and snaking an arm around her waist as he led her down the stairs.

"It's okay; I don't have to sleep at your house." Gabriella told him. Troy shook his head as he pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I want you too…I want you to stay over so I can take care of you until your parents wake up. And then we can tell our parents the plans." Troy told her, truly expressing his love with Gabriella.

Nine months later, Marilyn Sharon Bolton was born. Gabriella married Troy when the little girl was ten months old, and she had her father walk her down the aisle. Their families were both ecstatic for the couple and all was well.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


End file.
